legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Volcano Villude
Volcano Villude (ヴィルード火山, Virūdo kazan, "Virude Volcano") is the second area you must pass through from Hoax to Lohan, the first being the Marshlands. Right as the party walks into the foothills of the volcano, the Fire Bird appears and chases them into a magma cavern. You then must make your way through the volcano and kill two bosses, a Wounded Virage and the Fire Bird. Previous area : Marshlands Next area : Nest of Dragon Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War Death of a Dragon After making their way through the Marshlands, the group arrives to Volcano Villude. As they walk into the area they are stopped by a quake. The quake is caused by Fire Bird as it rises from the ground. Dart asks if they "can just let it go." Rose explains that it is up to Fire Bird. He takes notice of them and flies at them. The group runs down below to take cover from the creature. The party traveles through with no interuptions until, while at the lava pool, Shana is called by some force in a different direction. Dart follows her and finds Shana infront of some large statue like thing. Dart walks near it but Shana tells him not to go near it. Rose agrees with Shana because the Virage is still alive. Rose then explains that the Virage were the Winglies response to the Dragoons. Shana wonders how it could still be alive. As it starts to move, Rose assumes its from a hatred of humans or a vendetta against Dragoons and a battle ensues. Once Dart gives it the finishing blow the Virage falls in the lava behind it. As the others leave in fear, Rose stands at the edge and watches the Virage sink into the pit until Dart call for her. As the party continues their trek through Volcano Villude, they hear a call for help. They rush to the sound and find a man precariously hanging from a ledge by the strands of his clothes. Dart and Shana help the man up and he thanks them graciously by giving them a Sapphire Pin. The man introduses himself as Dabas of Lohan and explains that he was looking for a "Burning Gem." He finishes by saying he has an antique shop and suggest that his heros drop by if they are ever in Lohan and then takes off. In their last strech through Volcano Villude, the group is finally confronted by Fire Bird. They try to escape but are unable and are forced to fight the firey creature. After they kill it, they leave but not before meeting Dabas one last time. Here, at the exit of Volcano Villude, the party is able to buy Items from Dabas before they go to the Nest of Dragon. Dancing Ray is only available at temporary shops: here and the one on the Queen Fury. Monsters The Magma Fish jumping out of the lava in the area next to the Wounded Virage will continuously respawn, enabling rapid combat for as long as desired. The XP is a little low. Other 'touch-based' Collision Encounter areas include Hellena Prison, Black Castle, the Phantom Ship, Death Frontier and Kadessa. Treasure Shop Dabas disappears from this site as soon as the company enters Lohan. That, together with the Queen Fury converting to a vehicle with no shop, means that Dancing Ray is only available on two screens. Add to this the fact that Dark Element enemies are the second largest group after Earth Gallery ePSXe 2013-05-22 21-40-27-10.jpg|Entering the volcano ePSXe 2013-05-22 21-42-35-34.jpg|Strolling along the rocky stairway ePSXe 2013-05-22 21-44-44-29.jpg|Walking above the magma stream ePSXe 2013-05-22 21-46-06-16.jpg|Across the rugged edge of volcano Centre of Volcano Villude (Dabas at far sight).png|Centre of Volcano Villude (Dabas at far sight) ePSXe 2013-05-22 21-50-46-18.jpg|The Magma Chamber ePSXe 2013-05-23 15-42-07-89.jpg|Before the Fire Bird awakes ePSXe 2013-05-23 15-58-44-56.jpg|Exiting the hot volcano Map Volcano Villude.jpg|Volcano Villude on Map Trivia *In the background of the ravine (screen before going to the lava pool) a dark figure can be seen moving in the background. This person is later revealed to be Dabas. *This is the only time the player is able to buy items form Dabas. *On the sign in the Marshlands in the English localization, the location is mistakenly named "Volcano Viludo". Category:Location Category:Disc 1 Category:Shop Category:Volcano Villude Category:Serdio Category:Collision Encounter Category:Sandora